


Manteau

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Manteau

Le printemps arrivait à grand pas, laissant derrière la petite troupe la rudesse de l’hiver. Le bison volant rentrait en mu et il était temps pour les fils de la tribu de l’eau de retiré leur manteau de fourrure. N’en déplaise aux propriétaires qui déjà profitait des entraînements quotidiens à la maîtrise de l’eau pour patauger. Comme d’habitude, pendant que Katara et Aang s’acharnaient au travail, Sokka se délectait d’une sieste les pieds dans l’eau. C’est d’un plaisir malsain que le duo s’attaqua à l’endormis avec une vague soi-disant « accidentelle ». La journée finissait généralement avec le groupe trempé jusqu’aux os et hilare.


End file.
